Packs Opinions
by Stephycats7785
Summary: What do the pack members think of Leah and Paul being together? Are they happy? Angry? Sad? Jealous? These are their opinions on the odd couple. Drabble series!
1. Jared

**Title: Packs Opinions**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Paul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight.**

**Summary: What do the pack members think of Leah and Paul being together? Are they happy? Angry? Sad? Jealous? These are their opinions on the odd couple.**

**AN: So this is sort of a sequel to my Leah/Paul stories, 'I don't need you to rescue me' and 'You call that a gift.' In this short series, (It will be 5 chapters or so.) you will be getting to see each of the pack members thoughts and opinions on Leah and Paul's relationship. LIke I said, it will probably be five chapters or so. The chapters will be really short because it's basically just a drabble series. **

**I still do not have a beta reader so don't mind the mistakes. Also, this is my first time writing some of the wolves, so don't get to upset if they are a bit OOC. I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review like always!**

**--**

Jared's Pov:

What was it about Leah Clearwater that brought drama wherever she went? First it was all the drama of Sam imprinting on Emily and breaking her heart, then the drama returned when she phased for the first time to become the only chick wolf, and now there was _this _whole big mess with Paul. Honestly, Leah was like a magnetic for drama. Not that she was the kind of girl who thrived on drama. Infact, she hated it with a fiery passion. Leah 'bitch of La Push' Clearwater hated being the center of attention. She couldn't stand being the main topic of gossip. If she ever heard someone even mentioning her name in casual conversation, she would put them in their place and promptly make them regret even _thinking _her name.

Paul was much the same when it came to drama. He couldn't understand why everyone felt the need to overreact at every little thing. Paul did have a temper sure, but he didn't overreact at the stupid, little, and unimportant things. Paul was the kind of guy who took action above words. He didn't back down to anyone or anything, and that included his now girlfriend Leah Clearwater. He wasn't the type of guy who would let a woman control his actions or boss him around. He wasn't afraid to dish it out right back at anyone who dared start something with him, including the female wolf. Paul is and always would be a hot head.

I think that's the reason I was so fucking suprised to learn he and Leah were now officially a couple. They were just so much alike and different at the same time. In a wierd way, they completed eachother. While both Paul and Leah were often ruled by their emotions, Paul usually never stopped to think first before acting. Leah may not seem like she put alot of thought before acting, but she really did. Leah could be quite devious if she wanted to be. She's a pro at the art of mental torture. Leah knows how to get inside your head and hurt the most with the least amount of effort on her part. Paul was the brawn and Leah the brains. Together they made a terrifying team. I prayed that I'd never be on the recieving end of their anger.

Part of me was jealous of Paul. Don't get me wrong, I loved Kim and she was my whole world. I would be nothing without her in my life. But a part of me always wondered what it'd be like to have Leah at my side. Everyone one of us pack brothers could deny it all we wanted, but I knew for a fact that each and every one of us wanted the female shifter at one point or another. Who in their right mind didn't want Leah Clearwater? Even in highschool Leah had been the starring player in every teenaged boys fantasies. She was the girl you knew you'd _never _have a change at hooking up with, yet even then you still tried. Every guy had made a fool of themselves trying to get her attention, me included in that very long list of names.

Now that I think about it, Paul had a thing for her even then. Not many people know this, but before joining the pack, Paul and Sam had been bitter enemies because of Leah. Paul had wanted Leah and Sam had not been blind to it. He had seen the way Paul's eyes would follow Leah as she walked. He saw how Paul would flinch or growl whenever he touched Leah. Sam loved rubbing it in that Leah was his. Both boys had been suspended many times for fighting. Highschool Leah had been Sam's trophy and Paul couldn't stand it. Now that wolf Leah was Paul's, Sam was the one filled with the green eyed monster known as jealousy.

Sure Sam had Emily and he did love her because she was his imprint. Still, he had loved Leah before the whole shape shifting situation took him away from her. She had been the girl he chose to love, not the one he was forced to love. He loved Leah because he wanted to and he never completely stopped loving her. It ate the alpha up inside knowing that Leah _chose _to not love him anymore. Knowing she had moved on with Paul of all people, well it caused Sam's calm and cool exterior to vanish. Sam wasn't as over Leah as he wanted us all to beleive he was. Maybe he had been lying to himself all along by saying he had no feelings for her.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as two voices filled my mind. Sam and Paul had both phased and Sam was damn furious for some reason. I don't think either guy realized I was there as they started arguing right away. The topic wasn't hard to guess..Leah Clearwater. Lately it seemed that Leah was all they ever talked..er argued about.

_No! I won't allow it. You absolutely can not and will not marry Leah! _My eyes widened as I heard Sam's thoughts. Paul had proposed to Leah? Leah had said yes? Paul and Leah were going to be married? When had this happened? Sure I had known they were together, but I never really beleived it would turn into something this intense or something this lasting. I figured it would be a fling that would last a few months at the most, then they would part ways. I'd figured they would both go back to hating eachother, I don't think anyone beleived it would turn into this.

My pack brothers reply was swift and his tone had a threatening and authorative ring to it. I was suprised by Paul's reaction because usually he listened to Sam since Sam was our alpha. I guess things were different now that Paul was with Leah. _Yo, oh mighty alpha..In case you didn't realize this before, what Leah and I together is no fucking concern of yours._

Had he really just called Sam the oh mighty alpha? Leah really was rubbing off on him. _Of course what goes on between you and Leah is my buisness. I am your alpha and as so, it's my job to take care of my pack members. Do you not realize your just going to hurt when you imprint one day?_

Usually Paul didn't frighten me, though this time when he growled at Sam I cringed mentally. _Let's get one thing straight Sam..I am NOT you. I would never hurt Leah and she knows it. If I ever imprinted, I would fight it until it killed me. Unlike you Uley, all I want is Leah. She is enough for me and I could never find anything better. You don't like it, well I don't fucking care! Go jump off a cliff. I __**am **__going to marry Leah Clearwater and nothing you say or do is gonna stop me. Go ahead and try something if you have the balls. I kicked your ass once and I can tell you now that I have no problem doing it again. You try to stop me from marrying Leah and I gaurantee you won't like the consequences. _

_I am your alpha Paul and you __**will **__listen to me! You __**are **__going to go to Leah and end it __**right now. **__Do you hear me? Your going to end it with Leah! She's a good girl and she doesn't need you messing up her life. _I could hear the unsteady anger rising in my alpha's voice and I knew he would probably snap soon.

If Sam lost it and tried to kill Paul, what should I do? Did I sit there and let Sam try to kill him? Paul was like my brother. We'd been friends since grade school and he was my bro. We always had eachothers back no matter what. It didn't matter if we knew the other was wrong..We'd stick together no matter what happened. Sam was my leader though...Who would I side with? Maybe I could just be a third party and not take a side? Man I was starting to get a headache.

Paul's reply was so harsh even I felt the sting of his words. _What Leah doesn't need is you. Hurts doesn't it? Knowing she wants me, knowing your nothing other than a fading memory? Take a long hard look at she and I. We are one in the same and we don't need imprinting to be happy. Fuck you and all your praise for imprinting because we don't want or need it. We don't need you. __**Leah **__doesn't need you. I don't think she ever really did in the first place. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get __**my fiancee **__and take her to the jewelers. Leah wants to have our rings inscribed. I was thinking __**Oihake Wanil Nagi's. **__What do you think Sam? Has a certian ring to it doesn't it?_

Damn, Paul wasn't showing any mercy was he? I could see Sam frown as he heard the words. Paul was serious about Leah after all. Oihake Wanil Nagi's was something one said only if they really loved someone. It wasn't a word you heard very often. Hell, even I hadn't told Kim that yet. I don't know if I ever would. It was a show of deep undying love. I'd never heard anyone use those words ever, and that included Sam. Sam did not even think those words about Emily. Emily, who was Sam's sun, moon, and stars. Emily, who he swore to love always.

Sam did not bother saying anything and I felt him phase out. I was about to follow his lead and do the same when I heard Paul. _Jared, you know Leah is going to kill when she finds out you lusted after in highschool don't you? _I gulped as he continued speaking in my mind. _**I **__may have to kill you for thinking those kind of thoughts about __**my **__soon to be wife. No better yet, I think I will tell __**Kim **__and let her handle it. _I could hear his chuckle as I raised towards Kim's house. I had been right all along..There was just something about Leah Clearwater that caused drama to follow her around.

**AN: That was my first time ever writing as Jared so I appologize if I didn't write him that well. Btw, Oihake Wanil Nagi's is the Lakota native american words that translates to "Eternal Souls." I found it kind of fitting and I hope you did as well. Also..leave a review and tell me which pack member you want me to write as next! I was thinking of saving Sam for last, but I will let you decided..Who do you want?**

**Jacob Black**

**Quil**

**Embry**

**Sam**

**Or someone else?**


	2. Seth Sees

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I felt inspired to write another chapter because I feel like crap and can't seem to sleep no matter what I do. I've tried everything I can think of and nothing is working. So here I go with writing some more to take my mind off the pain and lack of sleep. Sorry if there are alot of mistakes. People seemed to want Jacob, Embry, or Seth next, and I decided to go with Leah's baby brother. I bet alot of you will be suprised to learn how much time Seth actually spends just studying the people around him, especially his sister and her fiancee. Please R&R like always!**

**--**

Everyone thinks because I am the youngest pack member, I don't really know what goes on around me. I'm young sure, that doesn't make me stupid. I see perfectly what goes on around me. I probably see things more clearly than anyone else because unlike them, I choose to sit back and watch instead of act unless given no other option. Leah is the sibling that chooses to act and I am the one that chooses to watch and study those around me. Over the years I've become very skilled at picking up on things others wouldn't notice.

I saw how Sam had taken my sister, who was once a bright, vibrant, happy girl and turned her into a cold, uncaring, shell of her former self. I saw how my sister tried to be strong and not let anyone see how much she was actually suffering inside. I had to watch as each day another part of her heart would break apart from the rest and shatter into a million peices. The pain that was forever locked in her eyes, haunted me everytime I closed my eyes. For a long time after Sam and Emily's betrayal, I suffered from nightmares.

No one really knew how much Leah had been affected. She had night terrors of Sam leaving her for Emily, of him telling her she would never be good enough. His laughing face twisted into a sneer chased her threw the dark woods of La Push as she slept. Seeing her like that, it gave _me _nightmares. As her brother it was my job to protect her and I had failed. Most nights dad or I had to go into her room and shake her awake because the screams were so loud mom had been afraid the neighbors would call the police.

As the watcher of our pack, I was able to see how Paul, the hotheaded shape shifter looked at Leah. It was so easy to read his real feelings for my sister. Before they had gotten together, everyone thought Paul couldn't stand my sister. I had seen the truth from the very start. Paul had always cared for Leah. When they were in highschool together all he ever saw was _her. _He had dated other girls, slept with other girls, and he did it in and effort to forget my sister. He wanted nothing more than to scrub her face from his memory. The day Sam proposed to her in senior year, that was the day Paul had become the heartless bastard we all grew to know so well. The Paul he had been before first made a reappearance the day Sam Uley broke every promise he had made to my sister Leah Clearwater. Even though it's been a few years, I remembered it like it had been yesterday.

**( Leah's bedroom the day Sam broke up with her.)**

I stood in the doorway of my sisters bedroom as I silently studied her. She hadn't moved since Sam had left. Nor had she spoken one word. She didn't even cry and that frightened me. Shouldn't she be crying? Wasn't that what normal girls would do in a situation like this? They always cried in the movies. Why wasn't Leah crying? Why was she staring at the wall with no emotion showing on her features? Had my sister gone into emotional shock? Was that even a possibility? Should I go downstairs and tell mom and dad? Maybe I should call a doctor or something?

Normally if Leah was upset I'd call Emily. I couldn't do that in this cause though because Emily was the reason Leah was in this state. My cousin had stolen my sisters boyfriend. As Emily's family I should try and be happy knowing she found happiness. As Leah's brother I should want to hunt down the source of my sisters pain which in this situation _was _Emily. I really did not have any clue as to what I should do. I couldn't stand here and watch my sister turn into a zombie because of Sam. I had to do something. She was my sister for crying outloud! Why wasn't I chopping Sam to peices with a rusty butcher knife?

"Lee? Leah?" I stepped into the room when she didn't respond to my calling her name. "Leah please say something. Do something to let me know you haven't died or gone catatonic on me. Blink, throw something, scream, play that girly music you like so much, please do something!" Still she gave no indication she'd heard me.

"How is she?" A deep voice spoke from behind me.

I whipped around only to come face to face with Paul. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Sam and I-" His speech was cut off when loud clatter and shattering of glass sounded in the backround.

Both Paul and I turned to look at Leah who was now standing near her dresser where the big mirror was shattered littering the floor with shards of glass. Leah took a step forwards, stepping on the sharp broken edges of glass. Looking down I saw her feet bleeding and yet she made no sound of pain. Reaching down she picked up a jagged peice and brought it up close to her face. She tilted her head as she saw her reflection in the glass. Then suddenly she screamed throwing the shard into the wall and collapsing on the floor.

She continued screaming as her body landed in the glass cutting her skin deep enough to cause it to bleed. She wasn't screaming from the physical pain, no she was numb to that pain. This pain was worse, this pain was emotional. She slammed her hands down onto the floor and into the glass, her screams growing louder and louder in both volume and intensity. I could hear my parents racing up the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. I heard dads cussing followed by my mothers gasp of horror as they reached the doorway and saw their daughter, my sister, collasped in a sea of broken glass and drops of her own blood.

I had been pushed to the side by who I thought was my father, but quickly realized it was Paul. He crouched down and scooped my frail looking sister up into his arms. He held her against his chest, craddling her as he whispered words I wasn't quite able to make out. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he rocked the both of them back and forth.

When he first arrived I really beleived it was to poke fun at Leah and tell her he had been right all along. Seeing him so protective of her suprised me. I never got to see what happened after that because my dad had dragged me out of the room, a knowing smile graced his features and at the time I had found it strange he would be smiling at a time like this..Now I understood.

**( Present time)**

I snapped out of my thoughts when Leah come threw the front door with Paul behind her. She was laughing and smiling, something she hadn't done in a long time. I truly beleived she'd forgotten how to smile, and then Paul came along and it was as if she had been reborn. When he was around, she would smile, laugh, joke around, and as time wore on, I swear I saw the old Leah come out to play. I wasn't naive, I knew she would never be the same as she had once been, but I hoped this time around she could be even better.

Since my pack brother put her back together, I'd seen a change in my sister. I saw how the ice slowly melted from her heart. I saw her defenses slowly lower, even though they never completely left. Watching the love birds, I could almost see her heart put itself back together. I'd seen her broken, I'd seen her tainted, and now _finally _after all this time passed, I was getting to see her happy.

I hid the smile that threatened to break loose at hearing her laugh. I knew if she caught me watching them she would beat the crap out of me, and yet I couldn't be bothered with my own safety. I didn't care if she beat me up for watching her. She should know by now watching was what I did. Plus she owed me this. After seeing her broken for so many years, after having to watch her fade to nothing and knowing there wasn't a damn thing I had been able to do about it, I should be allowed to see her happy. I _never _wanted to see my big sister suffer that much ever again. I would make sure she never went threw something as tramatic as that again.

I don't care if I had to fight Sam and his stupid jealousy. I would see to it Leah never shed another tear over him again. At that moment, I vowed to forever watch over Leah and make sure nothing hurt her again. I was glad I'd have Paul to help me with this task. Unlike Sam, I knew my hotheaded pack brother would never hurt Leah. He'd make sure she was taken care of in ways a brother couldn't. We were now a team focused on making sure Leah Clearwater never became as broken as she had been by Sam.

With Paul and I watching over her on earth and dad watching over her in heaven, I was sure we would accomplish our goal. This time I _knew _we could protect my sister from the likes of Sam Uley. Like I said, I'd see to it she never cried over him again as long as I walked this earth. Being a shifter, I could very well be on this earth for the rest of eternity if I wanted to be. She's my sister, my blood and if there is one thing a Clearwater is taught to do, it's take care of there family. Blood was thicker than water and it always would be.

**AN: I have to ask if you all liked Seth's pov? I know it could have been longer, but I didn't want to focus on what he thought about his other pack brothers lusting after Leah. I wanted to focus on how much her pain had affected him. I think as her brother he suffered as much as she did. The only reason no one realized this was because he's good at hiding his true feelings. He feels he has to be strong for her and his mother..Or atleast that is how I see it. *Shrugs* You all may think of it differently. Anyways, please let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter is going to be either Quil or Embry, I haven't decided yet. Probably Quil unless you all would rather see Embry's pov first? Let me know!**

**Now I am going to get some sleep..So I hope you all liked it! Wish me sweet dreams filled with Paul and Demetri. Ohh and toss in Bella's horrible death. Maybe I will dream of Leah killing off Sam and Emily..I know I am so mean but hey I won't lie. Plus I know most of you agree with me and don't try to deny it. *Hands out cookies in the shape of your favorite characters.***


	3. Quil And His Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I decided to do the pov of Quil Ateara next. I wanted to do something with some humor and I was struck with the inspiration for this. We all know that Quil, Embry, and Jake had a thing for Leah. I mean they are teenaged boys and Leah was described at the most beautiful girl in La Push. It's pretty obvious they all wanted her. I have no doubt in my mind she was who they pictured during their days of puberty. Since I already had something planned for Embry and Jacob's pov, I decided to use Quil for this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please R&R like always!**

**-----**

"Seth? You home?" I knocked on the door to the Clearwater home as I waited for my friend to answer the door.

Seth and I had plans to hang out tonight since I couldn't see Claire until tomorrow afternoon. Plus I needed some time to hang with someone who didn't spend their time dressing me up as a princess and making me play with barbie dolls. It was just plain _wrong _for a teenaged boy to be caught playing with dolls and wearing a princess tiara. G. I. Joe action figues didn't count as dolls. They were action figures of a very cool cartoon character. G. I. Joe was manly. Cinderella barbie was not.

When Seth didn't answer, I opened the door slowly. It's not like it was ever locked. Besides, we were a pack and we didn't hide anything from eachother. It wasn't like I was going to rob them or anything. I'd snoop around sure, but the Clearwater's did not have anything attention grabbing. La Push was a small and simple reservation, nobody really had anything anyone else wanted. Or so I had thought before opening the door wide and stepping inside.

Instantly I froze when I saw Leah Clearwater. I swear to the wolfy gods I _never _planned on this happening. If I had known Leah was the only one home, wearing nothing except for a fluffy white towel, I would have waited for her to answer the door. Or atleast I would have closed my eyes. Oh who am I kidding? I _liked _what I'd walked in on. Stupid horomones were going to be the death of me. Why wouldn't my eyes listen to my brain and look away? Did they want to be ripped out of my head? Stupid eyes were betraying me! _Look away, look away, for the love of god look away if you want to be allowed to keep your vision! _Even as I screamed these words in my head, my brain and body still wouldn't work together.

"Quil Ateara! Who the fuck do you think you are barging into my house like you own the place?" Leah's dark eyes narrowed in outrage and she placed one hand on her hip as her stare got even more angry. Oh man, I was a dead wolf walking!

This wasn't the first time I had seen Leah wearing almost nothing. Infact, I had the privelage of seeing her completely nude plenty of times. Being the only female wolf in a pack full of guys, Leah had probably been seen naked more times than some playboy models. In my opinion Leah Clearwater could be a playboy model, I _wished _she was because then I would be free to ogle her without the fear of her boyfriend ripping my lungs out.

Closing my mouth, which I was sure resembled a fish right now, I tried to come up with a suitable excuse. "I- Seth and I had plans and-"

"What the fuck is going on here?" When I heard the voice that interrupted me, I knew for sure I was a dead man.

I flinched turning my body so half was facing Leah and other half was facing a furious Paul. "Paul man, I swear it was an accident! I came here because Seth and I were supposed to have plans and when he didn't answer I came in and-"

"And you what? Decided to ogle my fiancee?" When he took a step towards me, I flinched and backed away slowly. "The moment you saw her you should have turned away you little pervert!"

When he moved forwards again, I lept over the kitchen table using it as a barrier. I held my hands out infront of me. "Paul, dude you know I would never-" I paused when he growled at me. "I don't see Leah like that at all! You know I think of her as one of the guys!"

Whenn I saw him relax a little I thought I was off the hook. I couldn't have been more wrong. If I thought Paul was scary when he growled at me, it was nothing to the shivers I got when I heard the very femine, yet very terrifying voice of Leah Clearwater. "One of the guys? One of the guys!"

My eyes darted to my pack sisters pissed expression. Was fate trying to get me killed? Why did shit like this _always _happen to me? Why couldn't I be facing a hungry vampire? Why didn't Jake or Embry ever caught in situations like this one? It was me! Always me! It's like fate loved pulling pranks on me. I swear a higher power wanted to see me ripped to peices by Paul and Leah. If I wasn't angering my quick tempered, shape shifting brother, I was angering his very bitchy, and extremely scary fiancee. Did no happy medium exist for me?

"Leah I-" I once again was cut off before I could defend myself properly.

Leah had some how managed to circle around the table without me noticing and she was currently backing me towards Paul. I had no escape. "Are you saying you don't find me attractive? Are you calling me ugly?"

The she wolf's fiancee repeated the question. His tone was dangerous, his expression deadly. I wasn't sure who frightened me more. "**Are** you calling my fiancee ugly?"

My mom often told me I had the ability to say the worst possible thing at the worst possible time. This moment was no different. As soon as my mouth opened, I may as well of signed my own death certificate. "Of course I find you attractive Leah! I mean your really sexy. You have great eyes and a pretty smile. Your hair shines in the sun and you have legs," My eyes traveled the length of her bronze colored legs. "that go on forever." I could feel my eyes glaze over as I looked her up and down. I couldn't seem to shut up. "Your skin is so soft looking. Do you use body lotion? If so can you tell me so I can get Claire some for when she is older? No, never mind that request. I don't think Claire could ever get her skin to glisten like your does."

"That's so sweet you little creep." Leah offered me a crooked smile.

"Sweet?" Paul said before he tilted his head to look at me once more. "Quil Ateara..You have five seconds to run before I tear your balls off and shove them down your throat until you choke."

The bigger shifter reached for me and I did the one thing I could think of. I grabbed the end of Leah's towel and tugged quickly. I didn't even stay long enough to glance at her when I saw the towel hit the floor. As soon as it did, I ran from the Clearwater house as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran even faster when I heard Leah's shriek of embarrassed outrage and Paul's growl of angry posession. Man, for the second time today I wished I had faced a hungry vampre. Atleast then I would know I had a chance of surviving. If Paul or Leah caught me now I would not live long enough to see the sun rise. That one thought alone spurred my legs into action as they carried me further away from Leah's house.

**AN: My cousin thought this was funny and I hope you did to. She gave me the idea to maybe do a sequel to this one chapter one day. It would take place at Quil and Claire's wedding and Paul would bring it up. It would be a comedy most likely. Would you all want to see something like that? **

**I know you didn't really get to see what Quil thought of the relationship, but in a way you sort of did get to see how he felt...kind of. In truth I wasn't quite sure how to write Quil and I hope this was good. I thought he would be the one most likely to get into a situation like this. I thought this story needed humor such as this since Sam and Jake's pov's will be more serious. Anyways, please let me know what you thought about this. Embry or Emily's pov will be next. (Yeah I know Emily is _not _a wolf..Still I felt her thought's would be interesting.) So who do you want next, Embry or Emily?**


	4. Emily hidden witch

**Disclaimer: I do own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: Almost all of you guys wanted to see Emily's pov next. Now I know she isn't a shifter, but I thought it was important to have Emily's pov. She is Sam's imprint and Leah's cousin. I will warn you even though most of you know this already, I am not an Emily or Sam fan. I don't care that Sam didn't have a choice when it came to imprinting on Emily. Maybe if he had handled the situation with more grace and treated Leah better, I might have been able to stand him. Turns out Sam Uley doesn't have ounce of dignity and either does his boyfriend stealing bitch of a girlfriend. **

**I think the reason Emily annoys me so much is because in the books they say that when someone imprints, the wolf who imprinted will become whatever the imprintee needs them to be. If Emily **_**really**_**loved Leah like a sister and wanted her to be happy, she would have chosen to only need Sam as a friend or brother. If she cared about her cousins happiness at all like she claimed to, she'd have wanted Leah's happiness over her own. Emily fans can argue with me all they want, I will not change my mind. I have a cousin who is like my sister, we grew up together and we'd never do that eachother ever. I'd rather die unhappy than to hurt my cousin/sister. What Emily did to Leah is against the girl code. So I will stay firm in my opinion that Emily is an uncaring bitch who stabbed her cousin in the back. If you don't agree with me that's fine, but please atleast respect my point of view.**

**---**

"I'm a bit thirsty. Sam did you want something to drink?" I placed my hand gently on his shoulder trying to turn his attention away from _her _and back to me where it belonged.

My husband blinked a few times before cranning his neck until he was once again looking at me. He offered me one of his charming smiles. "Your so thoughtful honey." I was thoughtful wasn't I? Offering to get things for him even though he should be the one at my beck and call. Leaning down he kissed my cheek. "Thank you for offering, but really I am not all that thirsty. You go ahead and get something to drink baby." He placed one of his large, warm hands on my stomach over the bump only noticable to Sam and I. "Jr. needs it so he can grow up to be big and strong like his daddy."

I smiled back at my husband though it did not reach my eyes. Lately my smiles were forced and half hearted at most. Did he notice how much I had been pretending? No, of course he didn't notice. As soon as I stood up his eyes had wandered over to _her_ yet again. Anger flowed in my viens and if I'd been a wolf I would have phased by this point in time. My anger intesified when Leah's soft laughter filled my ears. Instead of running over and pulling her hair from her head like I desired to do, I simply walked over to the drink table and poured myself some punch.

Leaning against the wall, I let my eyes drift back to my husband and I frowned when I saw him watching Leah again. What was so special about Leah? Why couldn't Sam seem to get over her? What did she have I did not? She wasn't smarter than myself. I had graduated top of my class and recieved more scholarships than I had known what to do with. I could have gone to college anywhere I wanted. I could've been anything I wanted. Doctor, laywer, an artist, anything really. Instead I had chosen to stay here with Sam and be the wife he deserved. I chose to be the wife _she _could never be no matter how hard she tried.

She could never give him children as I was able to do. I was giving him the son he always wanted, not her. It was me growing round with his baby. Me, me, me! Not her! I was Sam Uley's soulmate. We were ment to be together otherwise he would have imprinted on Leah which he hadn't. Fate chose me as Sam's other half and sometimes I wondered why I was the only who excepted it without regret. Why was I the one who was overjoyed by this fact?

Sam Uley was perfect for me in everyway and I was perfect for him. She could never make him smile, make him laugh as I was able. She didn't know his hope and dreams like I did. Leah was a bitter harpy who used everything in power to make my husband feel guilty about what he did to her. I hated her for holding that power over him. Would she never let us be happy just because she hated the fact I was better than she was? Could she ever think about anyone other than herself?

When Sam and I first got together, my bitchy cousin lashed out at the world. She hated me and she hated Sam. She believed we got together just to hurt her. It wasn't about her. The world didn't revolve around her and she needed to learn that. I remember the day Sam scarred me. It was all her fault.

**( Sam's House the night Emily was scarred)**

"Why is it always about Leah?" I screamed in fustration at Sam.

"Emily, it's to soon to tell her about the engagement, it will hurt her. Haven't we hurt her enough?" Sam ran his fingers threw his short hair.

"Why should I have to sacrifice my happiness for her? We shouldn't have to hide because of her!" I snapped at him and my brown eyes filled with tears.

Sam reached his arm out towards me but I cringed away. "Emily, I love you. Isn't that enough for now? Can't we just wait a little longer? Harry just died and I don't want to hurt Leah anymore than we-"

"It's not always about Leah Sam!" With a fustrated sight I grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" My fiancee had a frantic look in his eyes, as if he really beleived I would leave him. I could never leave him even if I wanted to. I was irreversably in love with him.

"I'm going to tell Leah." I reached up to touch his cheek softly. "Trust me Sam, hurting her now is better than hurting her later on. She will thank me for this one day."

"No Emily." Sam grabbed my arm and I reacted on instinct as I spun on my heal to slap him.

"You don't love me do you? It's Leah! She is all you tallk about! Leah this and Leah that. I am so sick of it Sam! You have to choose, it's either Leah or me."

**(Present Time)**

That is last coherent thought I have before waking up in the hospital covered in bandages. Sam had been by my side holding my hand and crying. He explained everything to me after that and as soon as I was able to go home we announced our engagement to everyone. Something inside of me told me Sam only told everyone because he felt guilty. I could not be bothered to care. I got my wish and now everyone knew Sam belonged to me and not her.

Sighing, I finished my punch and smiled as I called everyone to attention. "Sam would you please come join me over here so we can tell everyone our news?"

My husband obeyed my comand and I shot Leah a glared when she muttered rather loudly. "Yeah Sam why don't you show everyone who wears the pants in your relationship."

I plastered a fake smile on my features as as giggled inside. What I was about to say would kill Leah. "Sam and I called you all hear today to inform you we are having a baby! I'm pregnant!"

Leah paled instantly and I saw Paul wrap his arms her waist. She looked broke and sad and it made me smile inside. Don't get me wrong, Leah is family but she needed to learn her place. Sam picked me up in his arms and spun me around as people gathered around to congratulate us. I smiled at them and shot a grin at Leah. _Take that Leah Clearwater!_

**AN: I know this was extremely short and probably really crappy but I could not wait to get threw this stupid chapter cause I hate Emily. It was torture to write. And yes I made her a bitch. I am sorry if you don't like it, but that's the only way I could write her and it was hard doing even that.**

**The next chapter is going to be Embry. I need your opinion on this..Do you want to see Embry/Leah have a conversation or Embry/Paul?**


	5. Embry Tells All

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I decided to write Embry next and he is going to have a talk with Paul. I think many of you will be suprised by this chapter. I found that I liked writing Embry and I hope you guys enjoy it. I put a bit of humor in here and some seriousness as well. I still do not have a beta reader so I will appologize for any mistakes you may find.**

**AN2: I am the clumsiest person on earth! I swear I'm worse than Bella! This morning I got up and because of my liver problems my stomach swells and when I stood up, I lost my balance and flipped over my trash can hurting my ankle. I am such a klutz it isn't even funny!**

**-----**

"Man why do you do it?" Those were the first words out of my mouth when Paul came out of his bedroom wearing only black stretch pants.

I was staying with my pack brother for a while until my mom got back from Makah where she was visiting with some friends. She had invited me to go along with her, but I had refused because trips to Makah never failed in bringing up my unknown father. I hated my mothers friends with a passion. They often joked and called me the Makah bastard since I didn't know my dad. Some of the younger kids called me a mudblood. When I first heard that, I'd beaten the hell out of the kid who dared insult me, even though at the time I had no idea what they were talking about. I never was a fan of Harry Potter.

"Keep your voice down you idiot!" The bigger shifter snapped at me as he looked at his bedroom door. "Leah just fell asleep and if she wakes up cause you have no manners, I won't hold her back when she chews you up and spits you out." Running a hand threw his hair he walked over and plopped down next to me on the couch. He stole a handful of chips before shoving them into his mouth and not bothering to chew, instead just swollowing them whole. "Now what the fuck were you asking?"

I threw the now empty bag of chips on the table where Paul had plopped his feet. "Why do you do it?" When all my pack brother did was raise an eyebrow at me in a questioning manner, I rolled my eyes before breaking it down for him. "Why do you fight Sam to be with Leah?" When his eyes darkened I was quick to explain myself. "Not that she isn't worth it. It's just you two could barely stand eachother a year ago and now your engaged to be married. I never thought you would be one to settle down. What happened to highschool Paul who once told me women were only good for one thing?"

Paul shrugged as his eyes drifted to the door. "It''s different now Embry. I know you all think Leah and I are just fuck buddies," I cringed when he said those words. He wasn't wrong with that assumption. Often times we all joked around about Leah and Paul just being bed pals. We never thought the relationship held actual meaning to either of the wolves. "But it's more than that. Neither Leah or I thought we'd end up engaged trust me. Our relationships fast paced developement came as much as a shock to us as it did to you loosers."

I couldn't keep myself from acting. "Doesn't it bother you knowing she would probably still be with Sam if he hadn't imprinted on Emily."

I braced myself for the punch I was sure I was about to recieve but it never came. Instead of beating the hell out of me like he usually would, Paul shrugged once more. "Not really because he did imprint on Emily. Even if he hadn't I have a feeling they wouldn't have lasted." A smirk started to appear on face and his eyes sparkled with some wierd emotion I had never seen before. "Leah is to much woman for Uley to handle. He could barely handle her when she was human and he most definately wouldn't be able to handle her now."

My inner pervert came out and I couldn't help myself. "So is Leah really an animal in the sack?"

I never expected to receive an answer but to my suprise, Paul turned his body so he was facing me. His grin was so huge I feared his face may split in two. "You have no idea!" His grin turned leacherous. "She's a wild woman. Remember that night you came over and I told you I'd gotten into a fight?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Yeah dude I remember. How could I not? You were covered in scratches and black and blue bite marks." When all my pack brother did was smile in reply I felt my mouth fall open in shock. "No way! Your telling me Leah did that you?" He raised his eyebrow in a duh gesture. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "But you looked like youd been beaten to a bloody pulp! You can't- I mean- You really liked it?"

The shock that filled my brain at the very thought caused my blush to deepen. Thank goodness for dark russet skin hiding my embarassment. I wasn't a sex expert, but I was suprised to learn that Paul actually liked iit when Leah was rough. I suppose if I had someone as hot as Leah, I'd let her give me the rough treatment as long as she gave me some TLC afterwards. Man, I really needed to get laid. If I was at the point where I was nagging Paul for details, you knew it had to be bad.

Paul rose to his feet and stood with his back to me. I hadn't noticed earlier because I'd been distracted, but now I saw the angry red scratches covering his back. He grinned over his shoulder while showing off his battle scars. "Those were made two hours ago and they still haven't healed. I tell you Embry, if I was human Leah would be the death of me. What a way to go though."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Two hours ago and they had yet to heal? Damn Leah really was a crazy cat in the sack. I could feel envy shoot threw my viens as Paul sat back down. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. We really needed to change the subject before I said or did something to embarass myself. Maybe I should go take a cold shower? No, if I did that Paul would know something was up. Instead I changed the topic as subtly as I could. "It's not just sex for you though is it? You actually love her don't you?"

His face grew serious and I regretted changing topics. Paul was easily set off and I feared I may have unleashed angry Paul. "Why does everyone think I am incapable of love? Just because Sam is a uncaring douche bag who broke her heart, that doesn't mean I am the same way!" I looked down and noticed his hands trembling slightly. Fuck, he needed to calm down or he was gonna phase soon and I'd be nothing but a pile of Embry flavored kibble and bits. "If one more person makes a comment comparing me to our fucker of an alpha, I swear I'm gonna rip their throat out."

On reflex my hands flew to my throat. I needed that body part and I may not be as fond of it as I was of other body parts, but still I did not want to see it ripped out. "I wasn't comparing you to Sam dude. You know I want nothing more than for you and Leah to be happy. You guys deserve it and I gotta give you props for falling in love the normal way and not becoming members of the imprinting fan club. It's easy to see you love her. I am just trying to understand why you'd go after her in the first place when you know how Sam would react to that. You've personally seen how protective of Leah he is. He does everything to keep you guys apart and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"And I could give a fuck what Sam thinks!" He snapped and then frowned when he looked at me. "Embry," He growled out my name. "What do you know?"

I feigned confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bullshit Call, you know something. You never could lie. Now tell me before I beat it out of you."

I gulped nervously as I wieghed my options. One, I told Paul what I knew and Sam killed me. Two, I didn't tell Paul and Paul killed me. Not good choices in my book. I wished there was a way to tell Paul without really telling Paul. I wracked my brain as the idea hit me. "You know that special voice Sam has?" I said slyly referring to Sam's alpha voice. When Paul nodded slowly I decided to continue. The only reason I was risking dismemberment by Sam was because I really did want Leah to be happy. Seth was my friend and when his sister hurt, he hurt as well. If Seth was upset I would be upset as well. Not many people knew this, but the Clearwaters were the only ones who looked past the whole me not knowing my father thing and actually treated me like a member of the family. "Well he has decided to use that voice at your engagement party this weekend. He's gonna suggest you and Leah not see eachother anymore."

That was the polite version of what Sam planned to do. He was going to order Paul and Leah to break off the engagement and stop seeing eachother. He planned to order Paul to stay away from Leah. There would be no way that Leah or Paul could fight his orders. As wolves in his pack, they would have no choice. I could see Paul's whole form shake as he took in my meaning and I was tempted to run but I knew he wasn't pissed at me.

"Thanks for letting me know Embry. You know your not a bad kid. I'd be proud to have you as my half brother." He paused before taking a deep breath and blowing it out with a strangled growl. "I have and alpha to go murder." The hot tempered shifter was clenching his hands into tight fists.

"You leave that to me." We both turned our head to see Leah standing in the doorway wearing only one of Paul's shirts. She was also trembling as she fought the urge to phase.

She spoke at the same time Paul did and I almost laughed when they said the same thing. "Let me handle Sam!"

Leah placed her hands on her hips. "Paul please just this once trust me."

Her fiancees lips pulled back into a snarl. "I don't want you alone with that fucker."

Leah growled right back. "I am talking to him alone because if you go, you'll end up getting into a fight with him."

I sat on the couch not moving as I watched Leah and Paul bicker back and forth. "And you won't?" The bigger male scoffed at his mate. "Your more likely to fight with him than I am."

Leah rolled her eyes and walked past him out the door. Paul rushed out behind her not bothering to slip on shoes or a shirt. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number. It rang three times before the person on the other end bothered to pick up. Jake's sleepy voice filled my ears. "What the hell do you want Embry? I was sleeping. This had better be a life or death situation."

I shook my head even though he couldn't see. "Dude we have a serious problem. It's Leah and Paul."

I could hear my bestfriend shake himself awake and sit up in bed. I heard a groggy female voice and I wondered if I was the only one in the pack not getting any. "What is it? Is Leah ok? She's not hurt is she? Did Paul do some-"

I was quick to cut off Jake's rant before he had a chance to really get started. "No dude it wasn't Paul. It's Sam dude. He's finally went to far this time and I told Paul what he planned to do."

I heard Jake swear as he jumped out of bed. "Fuck! How much of a head start do they have? It doesn't matter because I'm on my way to Sam's now." I could almost see him stumbling around his room as he got dressed. "Get ahold of Quil and Jared and head over to Sam and Emily's. I am going to try and beat them there but I don't know if I will make it before Leah dismembers Sam." There was a click as he hung up and I quickly texted Jared and Quil as I raced out the house. Shit was about to hit the fan now.

**AN: I hope you all liked that. I have something planned for Jacob's pov and that is why this chapter ended like that. Jake's pov is next and and then Sam's pov. I had a reviewer want to see Embry learn of some of the details of Leah and Paul's sex life and so I did put a little bit of info in there. I hope you all liked it! Please let me know your thoughts! If you have a request for the Jake pov let me know and I will see if I can fit it in somewhere.**


	6. Jacob Steps Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: We have finally come to Jacob's pov! I know alot of people couldn't wait any longer for this chapter and I am glad that you finally get to read it. I was a little unsure of how Jacob would react to the whole Paul/Leah thing, but in the end I figured he would want Leah's happiness above everything else. I also wanted to write Jake stepping up to his Alpha heritage and thought this would be one way of going about it. There is a hint of Blackwater in this and I hope you all don't mind. I always thought Jake and Leah should have ended up together in BD but it did not turn out that way. The hint of Blackwater is mostly Jake reflecting on the past and how he had been planning to pursue Leah but didn't because he imprinted on Angela Webber.**

**----**

I had chosen to phase and run to Sam and Emily's house instead of drive. I had told Angela to stay at my place and I would be home as soon as I could. I knew she worried about me and when she demanded to be brought along I had almost given in. Then the thought of her getting hurt in the cross fire filled my mind and I knew I could never risk her getting hurt, so I told her no. She had not been happy at hearing my words and there was no doubt in my mind she would bitch me out as soon as I went back home. My girlfriend may look all sweet and shy, but I think she has a hidden side to her personality. Either that or she's been spending to much time with Leah.

Leah and Angela became friends almost as soon as they met. I had been so sure they would clash because they were as different as night and day. Leah was bitchy and a take charge kind of gal while Angela was a shy, sweet, daughter of a preacher. I had put off Angela and Leah meeting for I feared Leah would say something without meaning to and cause Angela to get upset. Leah never watched what she said anymore and I can't say I blamed her. Still, Angela was my imprint and I would never let anything hurt her, including my best female friend Leah. Also, I had been a little nervous because Leah and I had an almost romantic history and I hadn't been sure how Ange would react to learning that tidbit of information.

Before meeting and imprinting on Angela Webber and before Leah started dating Paul, the she wolf and I had toyed around with the idea of getting together. She had been lonely and I was feeling useless as well. Bella had chosen the leech over me and it made me feel second best. Leah and I both knew the burn of rejection and it caused us to bond on some level over our heartbreak. We opened up to eachother on a level we'd never opened up to anyone else. I had begun to realize Leah's inner beauty had not vanished when Sam betrayed her, it had only been buried deep within her soul.

I had begun to see the real Leah Clearwater and I won't deny I was attracted to her. On some level I still am attracted to her and I always will be. If it had not been for my imprinting on Angela, Leah and I would have no doubt hooked up. We had kissed a couple times, though that was as far as it had gotten because I met Ange soon after. I can't say Leah and I would have lasted because of that I'm not sure. Leah has alot of issues and she needs someone who can handle her. While I can handle Leah at certian times, alot of the time I want to strangle her. In my opinion Paul was perfect for her. He could handle Leah and even though it hurt me knowing I wasn't the man for her, I was happy she'd found a man who could love her in the way she truly deserved to be loved.

To my utter suprise, the first thing Angela did when meeting Leah was hug the shape shifting female. Leah had looked down at my imprint with her eyebrows raised. "You have imprinted on a crazy girl Jake. Congrats, she is perfect for you."

I had been about ready to snap at my native american friend, but Angela pulled back wearing a smile. "It's nice to meet you Leah, Jacob has told me all about you!"

Leah looked like she wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. She had placed her hands on her hips and was doing her best to give the younger girl a menacing look. "Yet you stand here with a smile? What lies has my alpha been spinning this time?"

Angela's smile had only widened if that were possible. "He told me all about your uncaring fool of an ex boyfriend and how strong you are. I wanted to inform you of how much I wish I could be like you. If something like that happened to me, I don't think I could survive it." Leah had merely shrugged but she and Angela hung out often afterwards.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I finally reached the Uley household. Quickly I phased back into human form and slipped on the stretch pants I'd tied to my left hind leg. As soon as I was dressed I headed towards the door but stopped when I saw a four months pregnant Emily sitting on the bench connected to the picnic table. She was sitting with her head in her hands and at first I beleived she had been crying. When she looked up I realized she was sobbing but not due to sadness. She was crying in anger and jealousy.

"It's always about Leah! I'm his imprint Jake! Why can't I ever be enough?" She asked me and I wasn't sure what to do. Should I stay and console her? What would I say in this situation?

Right when I was about to open my mouth, I heard a crash from inside and ran towards the door. Calling to Emily over my shoulder. "He does love you Emily, trust me on that. I am in his mind all the time and I know he loves you." I didn't dare add the, he just loves her more and loved her first. Emily didn't need the stress that would bring. It would not be good for the baby she carried.

When I entered the house my eyes landed on Paul who was laying on the kitchen floor in the remains of what had once been the Uley kitchen table. I rushed to his side but my pack brother pushed me off. "I'm fine Jake, check on Leah! The bastard ordered me not to phase and dragged her off towards he and Emily's room. I swear to god if he touches her-"

I saw his eyes flash in anger and I knew mine did the same. Uley had taken things to far this time. "Don't worry Paul, I'll get her away from him. Jared, Embry, and Quil are on the way. You just sit and.." I couldn't help but take a jab at Paul. It's not often the other shifter is in a vulnerable position. "Stay."

Paul growled at me. "Real funny Jacob. Save Leah now and joke around later."

I hurriedly got to my feet and followed Leah's scent to Sam's bedroom. When I opened the door my breath caught in my throat. Sam had one arm wrapped around Leah's waist holding her to his body and the other wrapped in her hair. His lips were crushed to hers but it was easy to see Leah was fighting against him. She had the nails of one hand digging into his cheek as she tried to push his face away from hers.

I stood frozen for a moment as I watched Leah Clearwater bring her knee up and catch Sam Uley in the nuts. He howled in pain and fell to his knees as he grasped his man parts. The she wolf known as Leah Clearwater didn't stop there either. She brought her foot up until it connected with his chin and the alpha landed on his ass. Just as quickly Sam got to his feet and I felt the hackles on my neck rise when he raised his hand high in the air and brought it down towards her face. The moment his hand was about to connect with the skin of her cheek, I threw myself at him.

**AN: I know I ended at a cliffhanger! It sets up what is to happen in the next chapter though! I mean really you can't be to angry cause I promise to have Sam in serious pain in the next chapter! Please let me know what you think ok? **

**Oh you guys should know that I almost gave up writing cause someone on this site went to my profile and was really rude. If it had been constructive critisism I could have handled it, but it wasn't. She was hating on me cause I am a Twilight fan. She had the nerve to call me pathetic and she made me feel like a looser but then I realized I have one hater and a bunch of people who like my stories. My friends stood up for me and I feel loads better. Because this girl got me angry I will updating more often cause when I am angry I write. So think of it as a good thing if you like my stories! And just be warned, this girl may go after you as well.**


	7. Sam Is In For A Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Twilight!**

**AN: Some of you guys seem to think Sam went a bit far with the forcing a kiss on her and almost hitting her. Sorry if you do not agree with that, it's just I really think Sam could get desperate enough in fear of loosing Leah forever he would try to show her how he felt. If he couldn't make her see, he'd try to force her to see it. Everyone knows I hate Sam and if I write him as complete ass, it is only because that's how I see him. I mean in Breaking Dawn he tried using Leah's feelings against her to get her to come back to his pack. How does that not make him an ass?**

**I still do not have a beta reader so sorry for mistakes you may find.**

**---**

What was I doing? I couldn't beleived I had raised my hand at Lee Lee. No matter how angry she made me, I would never want to hurt her. I guess my anger got the best of me and this was just my first reaction. I know I had been in the wrong to force a kiss on her. I shouldn't have done it and I can't say she was in wrong by kneeing me in the balls. The kick to my chin had been a little much, but the bruise would heal within a few moments.

The pain of her rejection however, now that's something that would never heal. It would forever be burned within my soul. Every time she smiled at Paul, laughed because of something he said would be a constant reminder of what I'd never be able to have again. Every time I looked at Emily and wished it were Leah, every time I had to hear Paul and Leah's thoughts about eachother, would rip away another peice of my heart. I may have imprinted on Emily and yes I loved her. How could I not love my Emily? She was perfect for me in every way. Hmm, maybe that is the reason it is so hard for me to let go of Leah? Because Leah is far from perfect and I loved her for all her faults.

Everyone thought it was so easy for me to move on. They were all wrong. None of my pack realized how hard I had fought against the imprint. They thought it was oh so easy for me to let my Lee Lee go. Let them try and fight against an imprint and then they could tell me how easy it was. I had given it my all as I fought the pull I felt towards Emily. God I had tried so fucking hard! I tried to make it work with Leah because I still loved her and I always would. I know it would be easier if I could let her go. It would be better for myself and for my Lee Lee. I had caused her so much pain the past. Holding on to her would not do anybody any good. I tried telling myself all the time, but what my rational mind wanted and what my heart desired were two different things altogether.

I had thought that given time, Leah and I could atleast be friends. I knew it would take alot of effort on my part, though I knew it would be worth it. Then Leah had to go and be all difficult about the situation. I understand she was angry, but did she have to hate me? Didn't she realize it killed me to hurt her? She didn't have to remind me of all the promises I broke the day I left her. I am not stupid and I know what a bastard I was. I was no different than my scum bag of a father who left my mother. Thank god Leah can't get pregnant. If we would have had a baby together before I imprinted..I don't even want to think about it.

Things started to get better between the two of us, then Paul had to ruin it all. He came along and tried to be Leah's white knight. It wasn't right and certianly wasn't fucking fair. Why should he get her when I was unable? He was a wolf as well, so what was to stop him from imprinting one day and doing to her what I did? He said he was infertile but I really didn't beleive him. He had been infertile when human, that did not mean he was still infertile as a wolf. Us shifters had healing capabilities and I have a theory Paul could a woman pregnant now. If he could, that meant one day he could imprint. If he imprinted and hurt Leah, he was no better than I was. If the other shifter loved Leah even an ounce as much as I had, he'd stay away from her.

He hadn't stayed alway though. No, he had come in with his stupid smirk and sarcastic attitude. He had swept Leah off her feet. He made her smile and laugh like only I used to be able to do. If I was honest with myself, Paul made her happier than I ever could. It was not fair damnit! Leah was mine first and she should be mine last. That's the reason I kissed her in the first place. I needed her to see and feel what I still felt for her. Leah Clearwater had to be informed she had other options than just Paul. I may not be able to give her my whole heart, yet I am sure we could work something out. Emily would understand wouldn't she? Of course she would, Emily always understands.

Before my hand had even made contact with her skin, a mass I idenified as Jacob Black slammed into me knocking us both backwards and crashing into the dresser. I could feel the oak dresser splinter under the force of our impact. Peices of the sharp shards cut into my skin and I winced feeling my skin tear. I was readying myself for Jacob's angry outburst. It never came and I slowly opened my eyes to see the younger Alpha standing infront of Leah and looking her over for injury. I felt confusion when his hands went to her stomach and she tried slapping them away.

"Jake stop it. I am fine-" Leah snapped at Black as he once again placed his large hand on her stomach.

Jacob was shaking his head. "It's not only you that could be hurt Leah! Do you even use your brain Clearwater? If Paul knew you were pregnant he would kill you for putting yourself and his child in a position to be hurt! He would kill me for allowing you to put yourself in such a position. Damnit Leah! If my godson or daughter is hurt, I will kill you. That's it! I am taking to you to the Cullens so Dr. Leech can make sure your ok."

I watched as he tried throwing Leah over his shoulder but with no luck. Leah squirmed and kicked until she was on her own two feet again. "Jake stop acting like my brother! The baby is fine-"

"What baby?" I asked as the same time Paul, who had just entered the room asked as well.

My ex froze and turned to look at her fiancee. I felt red hot rage explode inside of me when she ignored me. She was acting like I did not even exist! I turned my eyes to Paul. He was staring at Leah in confusion, wonderment, anger, and just a hint of fear. He paled when she smiled weakly and spoke. "Hey papa wolf..Suprise?"

**AN: I was going to end the story with Sam's pov, but I decided to two more chapters with one from Leah's perspective and from Paul's. Are you all shocked and suprised by Leah having a baby? Yeah I thought that would kill Sam so I had to write it. Writing as Sam sucks major monkey balls. Anyways, who do you want to see next, Leah or Paul?**


	8. Paul Is Protective

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: Paul's pov is this chapter because alot of you wanted to see his reaction to learning he is going to be a daddy! Can you picture tough as nails Paul and Leah as parents? I think it would be interesting to see them raise a baby. Anyways, yes Sam is a crazy ass in this chapter, but don't worry because Paul won't stand for it very long. Jake won't either because he loves Leah like family and Sam is giant douche bag.**

**Still no beta reader so don't mind the mistakes!**

**----**

Leah was pregnant? I thought she couldn't get pregnant because of her shifter status? I thought I couldn't get her pregnant because I'd been told I was infertile. Was it possible my shape shifter status made it so I had super sperm or something? The thought the baby wasn't mine did not even cross my mind. Leah would never ever cheat on me. She wasn't that kind of girl and if she had I would've been able to smell another mans scent on her. Leah only ever wore my scent and I made sure it never faded. Leah was my girl plain and simple.

She hated it when I acted possesive of her, but it's not like she didn't do the same thing to me. Whenever another girl even looked at me the wrong way, I swear Leah looked as if she wanted to claw their eyeballs out. Leah's inner wolf was just as possesive as mine if not more so. I thought it was sexy and I purposely sent pantie dropping smiles at girls just so Leah would get possesive. Possesive sex with Leah was fucking mind blowing. I hadn't been lying when I told Embry Leah was animal in bed. It's no wonder she was pregnant! We never used protection and most of the time we spent together wasn't wasted with talking. Well talking was involved somewhat. Do moans and pleas for more count as talking?

I was going to be a father. Me, a daddy wolf with a pup on the way. I never would have dreamed it possible. Would I be a good dad? What if the kid grew up to hate me because they thought I was a shitty father? What if Leah ended up hating me because I was no good as a parent? I didn't know anything when it came to kids! They cry and eat and cry and cry some more. I'm not good with handling people who cry. Emotion is not my thing. Sure anger is something I know all about, but I know nothing about girly emotions. And what if the kid took one look at me and burst into tears?

Kids weren't cheap to raise either. How would I support Leah, myself, and baby? I did not have a job because I always on patrol for Sam so he could spend more time with his whore wife Emily. Even if I managed to get a part time job there was no way I could afford everything we would need. I'm not stupid to beleive love can solve everything. Love is all fine and dandy, but it don't pay the bills and put food on the table. With a sigh I looked at Leah and my fears seemed to move to the back of my mind for now. Leah was important to me and I would make it work. I'd find a way to make sure we had everything we needed. Leah was all I needed and if I had to work ten jobs I would do it in a heartbeat.

My eyes lowered to Leah's stomach which was still flat. I tilted my head when I looked up into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Leah placed on hand on her stomach and gave me a look clearly stating she thought I was an idiot for asking. "Yeah I'm sure. I am not retarded Paul. I took a home test and then two more after that and I still wasn't convinced. So even though I can't stand the leechy Cullen family, I had Dr. Leech check me over and yes I am pregnant."

I could feel my lips pull down into a scowl. "You let that parasite check you over? What if he did some wierd bloodsucker voodoo to our baby?" I rushed over to her and fell to my knees while pressing my lips against her belly. "Don't worry my little mini me, I promise if that bloodsucker scared you I will use him as firewood. Don't worry wolfy jr, daddy won't let anything bad happen to you ever. Your mommy is in big trouble for not telling me sooner."

Leah covered a laugh by pretending to cough. "You know the baby can't hear you right?"

I knew I should probably feel like a fool for making kissy noises to something the size of a lima bean, but I couldn't help getting all mushy. I was going to be a papa! Suddenly I picked Leah up in my arms and glowered down at her. "What the hell are doing on your feet? You should be resting! Do you need anything? Any wierd cravings yet?"

My wolf girl did her best to glare at me though I was able to see the humor in her eyes. "I'm pregnant Paul not dead."

Then my happiness was crushed when Sam fuck-tard Uley spoke. "That _thing_ growing inside of her is an abomination!"

My head snapped in his direction and a vicious snarl ripped threw my chest. I handed Leah over to Jake and ignored her complaints to be put down. "What the hell did you say?"

Sam snarled right back at me. "A baby between two wolves shouldn't be possible. We don't know what will happen. That _thing_ is a risk to the pack and must be destroyed."

Jake had set Leah to stand behind him and I heard him hiss at Sam. "Your crazy if you think anyone in this room is going to let you hurt Leah and the baby."

I took a menacing step forwards and crouched down low. "You'll have to kill me first oh mighty alpha. What right do you have to say anything about my child? Your not going around threatening to kill your unborn kid. Are you really such a sore fucking looser that you'd hurt an innocent child?"

"Emily and my baby is half human. Your _thing_ is not. I won't endanger the pack by letting it live." When he rushed at Leah and Jacob I braced my body for impact and slammed my shoulder into his chest.

When he raced forwards again I grabbed his upper arm and flipped him over onto his back before kicking him hard in the ribs. A rush of pleasure raced threw me as I heard bones snapping. Sam braced himself on his elbows before flipping up to his feet and punching me in the jaw so hard my head snapped back from the impact. When he went to hit me again I grabbed his wrist and bent backwards until it hung limply. He let out a scream of pain falling to his knees. In a move my father had once taught me, I stepped on his knee cap to keep him from rising to his feet as I punched him repeatedly.

I didn't stop hitting him when he fell to the floor either. I kept hitting him over and over until his face was a mess of blood, bones, and skin all meshed together. He wasn't even fighting back anymore but still I didn't stop. He wanted to kill my child, he was a threat to my family. I think I would have killed him had it not been for Jared and Quil bursting into the room and pulling me off of him.

Jake was holding on to Leah as she struggled to out of his grasp so she could reach me. She looked livid and I had no doubt she wanted Sam dead as much as I did. "Leave him alone you dorks! He's only protecting me and the baby! Jake make them stop! Make them back down before _I _make them back down."

The boys looked at Jacob and Leah in shock and utter confusion. I was about to say something when out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. Sam had somehow managed to make it to his feet and he stumbled into Jared who fell forwards and into Jake and Leah. I watched as Leah fell to the floor and I couldn't move when I saw Jacob falling aswell.

Fuck! He was going to land right on top of my pregnant fiancee. My eyes widened in panic as his massive form was about to topple onto her much smaller one. To my suprise though, instead of landing on her, it was like he had landed on a trampoline when he was half an inch from her stomach. He just bounced right off of her. I had to admit that if I hadn't been filled with suprise at the event that just occured, I would have said how neat it had been. My baby was kick ass and it was still in the womb!

Everyone looked at Leah in wonderment. Then I heard Uley speak again. Man I really needed to break his jaw. "See? This is why a child between two shifters can not be allowed to live. Jared, Quil, I demand you take care of the problem."

The alpha male had used his alpha voice and I immediately looked at my pack brothers who wore expressions I couldn't read. Would the order of an alpha overrule their common sense? They had to know I'd kill them before I let them touch Leah. I looked at Jake and I knew he would fight to protect her as well.

**AN: Last chapter is Leah's pov. And yes I gave the baby some cool powers. Don't worry though, after Leah's chapter I do plan to do a sequel to this story eventually! I hope you liked it! I know it could have been better but it's not horrible. Or I hope it's not.**


	9. Leah has moved onDeal with it

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: This is Leah's point of view and I was sort of unsure where to go with this chapter. I just sort of let it write itself lol. I feel that Leah would try to stick up for herself and I am pretty sure she'd be really harsh when it came to Sam. She never really let out all of her feelings because she held them in and I wanted her to just let out everything she wanted to say, or atleast part of it. I hope you all like it. Please R&R like always!**

**---**

I watched as Jared and Quil stood frozen while they looked at eachother in horror. Quil was the first to move his eyes away from his pack brother, instead he chose to look in my direction. His dark brown eyes landed on my stomach and his lips pull down into a frown. He reached his hand out as if he wanted to touch me but pulled his hand away when Paul growled at him. I could see Quil's inner battle he was having with himself. He had always been a good kid and I knew this was something he didn't agree with. He didn't want to do this. I could read the fear, anger, and worry in his eyes.

Finally he looked over at my douche bag of an ex. "Sam it's an innocent baby. You can't be serious?"

Sam's eyes seemed to darken if that were possible. He let his eyes linger on my stomach for a moment and I felt the need to cover my still flat belly with my arms. The expression he'd been giving me made my skin crawl and his word's did not help. "It's not a baby Quil. It's a thing, it shouldn't exist. Think of Claire Quil." I noticed Quil stiffen at the mention of his imprint. Sam was playing dirty. "What if that thing is a danger to Claire? And Jared, what about Kim? I know you don't want to hurt Leah, neither do I but we have to think about the safety of everyone else."

Suddenly I just snapped. He was trying to use their emotions to get what he wanted. "You fucking liar! You don't give a shit about Claire or Kim." I snarled at him while stepping forward. I could feel Jake trying to stop me, so I just shook him off. "You know I would never let anything happen to Claire or Kim. This isn't about the safety of the pack and you fucking know it!" I could feel my hands shaking and I clenched them into fists at my side. "This is about you, me, and Paul. If your going send your minions after me then atleast tell them the truth about why you want them to kill me and my baby."

Jared who was staring at me turned to question Sam. "What's she talking about Sam?"

I smirked at my ex. "Yeah Sam, why don't you tell them what I am talking about?"

Sam sent me a look that I think was ment to scare me. It didn't have that affect at all. "Leah."

"Fine. You don't want to tell them then I will." I ignored his growl and turned to look at Quil, Jared, and Embry who had just entered the room. Seth wasn't with them and for that I was glad. My brother didn't need to put in a situation such as this. "Your perfect Alpha planned to use his special voice to tell me I couldn't marry Paul. He claims it's because he is afraid Paul will imprint but I hope you all know the truth."

"Leah.." Sam snapped his teeth in my direction and I snapped mine right back.

"Shut the fuck up Sam! I deserve to have my say." Turning back to my pack mates I continued what I'd been saying earlier. "Our leader can't stand the fact I don't want him anymore. Can't deal with the knowledge I love someone else. Do you all know what he did before you arrived? He was trying to force himself on me! Forced me to kiss him and do you know what he told me?"

I could feel my voice crack as I remembered his exact words. I put on my best fake bastard voice as I quoted him. "Lee Lee, you can't marry him. Haven't you made your point clear? I understand you were trying to hurt me and you used Paul to do it. It worked, I still love you Leah. Leave Paul and come stay with Emily and I. Emily understands how I feel. We can work something out baby. I am the Alpha and as the only female wolf, you belong to me. Don't make me have to hurt Paul. Just come with me willingly and we can find a way to be happy."

Once I finished speaking I could feel Paul wrap his arms around me. He was the first one to speak. "You sick son of bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you? You have a wife and child. You left Leah not the other way around. Don't stand there and act like Leah's to blame for any of it. Your the one who made your bed and now you have to lay in the bed you made."

Leaning back into my fiancee I just had to add a little something. "And your gonna have to lay in the bed you made without me. I'd rather screw a bloodsucker before I ever let you touch me again. You have Emily in case you forgot that little fact you wannabe wolf bitch! It's not my fault you regret your choice now. I gave you chance after chance and still you chose her. You told me you wanted me to be happy and now when I finally am after all this time, you turn into the biggest fucking hypocrite in the world!"

I could feel memories filling my brain and I pushed them away. That's all Sam Uley was to me anymore, a memory. Nothing more and nothing less. Why couldn't get the fuck himself and let me be happy? I wanted Paul not Sam. I loved Paul not Sam. I was having Paul's baby, which still shocked the hell out of me since I thought I couldn't have kids, not Sam's. I was engaged to marry Paul not Sam. I wanted to spend my life with Paul and everyone but Sam seemed to accept that. After everything my bastard of an ex put me through, didn't I deserve a happy ending?

Stepping away from Paul, I pushed past Quil and Jared until I was face to face with Sam Uley. "You wanna go all big bad wolf? You wanna kill my baby? Then your gonna have to do it. Don't you fucking make these boys do your dirty work you douche bag. Don't turn them into monsters like you. They are good kids-"

"I'm not a kid!" Quil complained from behind me.

"We are shifters Leah and your only a few years older than I am!" Jared said from beside Quil.

I rolled my eyes. "Close your traps! To me you are pups so shut the hell up and let me have my rant!" I snapped at them over my shoulder before turning back to Sam. "As I was saying before Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum interrupted me, if you want to kill my baby because your a petty, insecure, man whore, then you are going to be the one to do it. Tell me Uley, do you really think you can kill me?" I raised my chin and looked him in the eye.

"Leah.." He lowered his head and whimpered. "Leah I love you." His voice was barely a whisper. "I love you and it was wrong of me to leave you. Please Lee Lee, come back to me. I love you."

For a long time I had wanted to hear those very words from him. I had prayed to hear them for over two years and now I had, I felt nothing. No warm fuzzy feelings of love and happiness washed over me. I did not feel giddy with excitement or longing to be with him. I felt hollow and empty. I was no longer trapped by my feelings for Sam Uley. I was free of him and I didn't regret the fact my feelings had changed. Sam I weren't supposed to be together, I realized that now. Emily was his soulmate and while I still hated them, I knew they were perfect for eachother. The substitute Alpha (Cause he wasn't good enough to be the true Alpha. That privelage belonged to Jacob Black) and his cookie baking whore of a wife.

"But I don't love you." I never once broke eye contact when I said this. I could see his heart breaking in his eyes and I wonder if that's how I looked the day he left me? I was also curious to see if he would cry. What a great bonus that'd be for me! As they say, paybacks a bitch and I think Sam was finally learning that first hand. "I don't want you back and nothing you say or do is gonna change my mind. Although on a side note, trying to murder your ex and her unborn baby is so not the best way to show your undying love."

"What if I let your baby live? What if I promise to let you give birth to that thing inside of you?" I raised my eyebrow at him. Did he really think he's gonna get the change to hurt my baby? Paul and I would rip his throat out first. "All you have to do is leave Paul. Come and live with Emily and I. I promise to let your thing live if you leave Paul. We can raise it as our own Leah. I'll be a good father to the baby." I saw him flinch when he said the word, almost like saying the word burned him. He reached out to grab my hand and I heard Paul growl. I knew the only reason he wasn't killing Sam Uley was because he knew this is something I needed to do. He would of course step in if Sam tried anything, but until then he would let me do my own thing. "What do you say Lee Lee?"

Ripping my hand out of his grasp, I slapped him hard. "I think you are fucking insane!" I shook my head at him. "Damn Sam, just let me go. Enjoy your life with Emily. And a fair peice of advice, stay the fuck away from me and my baby or I will kill you." With a sigh I turned around and grabbed Paul as I dragged him towards the door. "Let's get out of here papa wolf, he isn't worth it."

"Leah?" I turned to Embry and Quil as they called my name. "C-Can we come with you?"

I blinked a couple times before smiling at the boys. "Sure. I am gonna need someone around to be my slaves when Paul is being a dick."

Embry and Quil followed behind me and Paul and Jake were infront. Just as we were leaving I heard Paul speak to Jared. "You coming along J?" I snorted at the stupid nick name my future husband had for his friend. "Lord knows my kid is gonna need one good uncle with dopes like Jacob, Quil, and Embry around."

Jared sent Sam a look he used to direct at me. It was one of pity, before he turned and followed us out of the house. As we neared Embry's truck, (He must have driven here) Sam called after us from where he was standing in the door way. "This isn't over! I swear Leah Clearwater, this isn't over! Your going to regret you choice!"

"It is over Sam! Deal with it. Go to therapy if you need to. Just get help Uley. Remember the first step to healing is admitting you have a problem." Turning around I flipped him off. "The only thing I am regretting is the fact I actually loved a pyscho like you! Have a nice life Sam." As we passed Emily I muttered. "Keep a leash on your pet."

**The End!**

**AN: I know it wasn't a real ending, but I am planning to do a sequel to this story soon. Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see in the sequel! Trust me, Sam wasn't lying when he said it wasn't over. Let me know what you thought about this final chapter. I will try to hurry with the sequel. I want to finish the Oddity of Us first though.**


End file.
